


The Art Of Making Love In The Rain

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Community: spnkink_meme, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sam Winchester, Public Sex, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Top Sam, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, semi/public sex, screaming</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Making Love In The Rain

They’d been at the club ‘Leather and Lace’, an exquisite BDSM club, and Sam was enjoying a tumbler of whiskey while Dean knocked back a few shots. Tonight, Dean looked sexier than ever—a sinful smile on his handsome face, black cotton shirt clinging to the smooth lines of his broad back and the inviting curve of his ass hugged so perfectly by his tight jeans. 

Everyone in the bar had Dean’s attention, making Sam feel more than a little predatory—Dean was his, end of story. Everyone in the joint wanted to bend him over like a bitch in heat and fuck him, encouraging him to make the sweetest whimpers and moans. Uninvited, a sultry lady joined them, unwelcome. She was all over Dean, flashing her tits and grinding on him, batting her pretty eyelashes sweetly. 

Either she was blind or did not care that Dean was wearing his collar, a clear indication he was taken. She puckered her pink lips, but Dean wasn’t interested. All his attention was on the way Sam’s stylishly suit clung to his muscular frame. She kept pursuing, promising to ‘rock Dean’s world’, and even when he made it as plain as a nose on her face that he was owned, she still could not take a hint. 

Sam returned in time to catch her sliding her hand up Dean’s naked thigh, pawing at him like some bitch in heat. “He’s mine,” Sam snarled at her, his eyes dark with possessiveness. “Get lost, honey.” Towering over her slim, short frame, the girl quickly departed. Satisfied, he led Dean to the backroom of the club for a little playtime. 

The club is euphoria of sex, and sin, bodies writhing and grinding sensually against one another, creating heat and passion, desire so thick it is palpable. The moans of those engaged in playful fun are loud, wanton, surrounding Sam, who sits in the middle of the room on a soft, velveteen couch, dressed in a pin-striped suit….a complete contrast to Dean who is straddling his lap, gorgeous and completely naked. Sam’s slightly open shirt allows Dean to gaze at his ripped abs and pecs carved like ancient marble statues, making his mouth water. 

The eyes of those playing are averted, concentrated on their partners, but those who watch, closely, lustfully are watching Sam and Dean, waiting for Sam to touch his brother, to explore. Sam loves their eyes on him, as does Dean who thrills in knowing other people get off from the sight of him and his beloved brother. 

Dean looks hot right now, his freckled skin golden and warm to the touch. Sam touches everywhere he can reach, he runs his hand down Dean’s back, over the dip and swell of Dean’s pert ass and smiles as his brother pushes back against his hand, begging to be spanked. 

Sam wants to bend Dean over and spank his ass until the skin is cherry red, and then use his tight, pink hole. He thinks about the possibility of having Dean blow him in front of everyone, so that they can watch as Dean wraps his pretty, plump lips around Sam’s cock. 

Sam would love nothing more than to bind his brother, his lover, to the St. Andrew’s cross and whip him until his back is a bloody, raw mess. To listen as Dean moans and cries out his pleasure because Sam knows it would delight those watching, as much as it would Sam.

He knows Dean’s willing and eager to play. Sam can tell by the way Dean thrusts his hips forward, and back, grinding closer and closer to Sam, as he leans in and brushes open-mouthed kisses against Sam’s throat and suckles at Sam’s pulse point with soft, wet lips.

The younger Winchester wraps a hand around Dean’s throbbing cock, and begins to stroke upward, long, sure strokes, thumb massaging the head, and then eases back down. He knows they are watching; he can feel their eyes on him. Sam smiles at his brother, who’s just as ready to play. 

Dean smiles back, and thrusts up into Sam’s hand, the crowd can see everything—his thick cock and his smooth, shaven balls and his pretty pink hole. He moans in pleasure, urging Sam on, begging his brother to fuck him. 

Who is Sam to say no? 

The loud music booms out a bad ass bass as more people take interest in their sensual activity. Sam leans close and whispers into Dean’s ear, but Dean cannot hear the words over the music. That is okay; he knows what’s on his brother’s mind. Dean’s tight pink hole clenches as Sam holds up one long thick finger. ‘Open up, darling.’ 

Dean reads Sam’s words; he parts his kiss-swollen lips, letting his brother slide a finger into his mouth. He seals his lips around the digit and sucks slow and sensual, beautiful eyes closing as his tongue swirls around Sam’s finger. His brother growls into his ear, and nips his earlobe, and the pleasure makes Dean’s hole flutter and his balls ache. 

He gets Sam’s finger wet and warm and then watches as Sam slips the hand between his legs; Sam’s finger brushes over the pucker before sliding in, and Dean drops his head against Sam’s shoulder as a rush of heat shoots straight to his balls. 

Sam finger fucks Dean slowly, not worrying about anyone else in the club who may, or may not, be watching. He mouths lazily at the side of Dean’s neck, nibbling on his brother’s jaw while his slick finger thrust deep inside Dean’s pink hole. Dean gasps as his eyes close and his back arches beautifully, his pretty hole clenching, adding a delicious friction to the pleasure rushing through his body. 

One finger becomes two, two becomes three, thrusting and twisting, stretching the pretty pink rim. He brushes his fingers at the perfect angle to stroke Dean’s prostate, and he's granted a breathless little whimper that makes his dick twitch. Biting his kissable sweet lips, pleasure coils in the pit of Dean's stomach as Sam crooks his fingers to brush the tiny bundle of nerves that make shocks of pleasure zip up his spine as his balls ache and his dick drools milky-white pre-cum. 

As Sam sets up a faster pace, screwing his fingers in deep, he catches someone watching them closely—a man across the bar who is massaging his cock through his jeans. The man steps forward, as if he intends to touch Dean. 

Sam snarls, eyes darkening with possessiveness as he rams his fingers deeper inside his brother, earning him a wail of pleasure. Dean bounces on Sam’s fingers as if he were ridding Sam’s dick, trying to get the fingers even deeper inside him to stuff his pretty ass full. Sam draws his fingers out momently, and smirks when Dean pouts adorably and ruts back into the space when his fingers just were, clearly wanting to be filled--proof that Sam is the only one who can give him what he desires. Sam shoves his fingers back inside, four this time, screwing in deep and making Dean moan loudly. The man gets the point: Dean is off limits, and he quickly scrambles out of sight with his tail between his legs. 

Sam smiles, cocky and smug, and he leans in to steal as kiss from his brother, who is beginning to come undone with pleasure. Even more eyes are upon the brothers as Sam fingers Dean, but those people keep their distance; they know better than to try to take what belongs to Sam. 

“Sam, baby, please,” Dean begs, needed his brother’s cock like he needs air. “Fuck me, please, wanna come with your big, beautiful dick fucking me open while everyone watches.” 

Picking Dean up and smirking as his brother yelps in surprise and clings to him tightly, Sam moves to the wall and shoves Dean face first against it. He removes his suit quickly, and a few ladies, and men, wolf-whistle when his rock hard cock bobs thick between his thighs. Kneeling, Sam spread his brother’s cheeks apart, reliving his wet, slightly stretched pucker. 

Sam’s eager to eat Dean out and he’s enthusiastic with every wet lick and kiss and playful nibble. He spreads Dean open as wide as the flesh will spread and dives in, shoving his face firmly between the cheeks of his brother’s lush, beautiful ass. He goes to town licking the pretty pink pucker like it’s a tasty sweet treat. 

With the amber golden light playing off Dean’s pale, freckled skin, he is gorgeous like a playgirl pinup. He squirms against the wall as breathless, hot whimpers leave his bliss-kissed lips. Sam grins like a mischievous Cheshire cat; he licks up and down, slicking his tongue wet and hot over the pink hole. As he feasts on the pretty pucker, his spit dribbles down Dean’s balls, and he laps it up like a kitten licking up sweet cream. 

Sam’s tongue swirls over the damp twitching pink rim, wiggles wetly, and when his breath flutters over Dean’s hole, the older brother’s back arches long and beautiful, lean body pushing into the heat of Sam’s sinful mouth, desperate for more pleasure.

Sam goes to town wildly eating Dean out, head thrashing and lips smacking wetly as his mouth brushes over Dean’s pretty pink pucker. Dean moans and his cock twitches between his thighs while he shivers with pleasure. Sam puts his kiss sweet lips against Dean’s hole and sucks, slurping messy and nibbles on the fluttering, warm skin, purring against Dean’s ass as his tongue wiggling in a wet circle around the sweet pucker. 

He tongue fucks Dean, stabbing at the hole and wiggling it around, licking as deep as he can as he moans passionately against his brother’s perky ass. Dean’s hole opens like a flower in bloom, and with the crowd eager for a show, Sam cannot wait any long to enjoy the warmth of Dean’s hole encase his flesh. 

Slicking his cock up with spit, Sam grabs Dean’s leg and tugs it backward, making Dean stand on one leg, his hands braced against the wall, practically balancing on his tiptoes, almost ballerina like. Sam lines up his cock with Dean’s hole and drive in, and the scream of pleasure Dean makes is music to his eyes. 

Sam knows his brother has always been not just fit, but also flexible. He’s seen him twist and bend his way out of the tightest choke-hold, sparred with him for years, and knows there isn’t a single move that can hold Dean Winchester. Sam knows how handy that is in gaining the upper hand against the enemy, both human and not, but damn; he didn’t think Dean was as flexible as he’s proving now. 

Dean’s moaning and wailing in pleasure, and when a few cheers from the crowd reach his eyes he attempts to silence his cried by biting his lips. Sam’s never been more impressed, or turned on, as he holds onto Dean’s slim hips, and thrusts lazily in and out of Dean’s warm, wet hole. But he doesn’t want Dean to be silent; he wishes to hear the loud passionate screams. His eyes are closed as the heat builds; sparks tingle low in his stomach and pools downward into his balls as he grinds into Dean. 

Sam keeps a steady rhythm as he fucks his brother, sliding in all the way to the base, holding it, and then withdrawing, pulling out until only the head of his thick, throbbing cock keeps Dean open. Every thrust in is met with Dean screaming; his cheeks flush with embarrassment as Sam hit the bundle of nerves inside him every time Sam’s hips buck. 

Sam grins, knows how much Dean enjoys it, can tell by Dean’s deep, pleading moans as he presses back in, sliding up against Dean’s sweet-spot, making his brother moan louder. But for all Dean’s enjoyment of a good fucking, he feels bashful to be wailing like a back-alley whore. 

Sam is ruthless, hips driving deeper to ram his cock right at the perfect angel to send Dean to the edge of arousal. Sam pounds into Dean as the pleasure coils in his belly; fucking into Dean with long, hard steady thrusts, Dean delights in the stretch and burn, the drag of Sam’s thick cock fucking him raw. A rough fuck was the best type, leaving him aching for days and reminding him who he belonged to. 

“Please,” Dean begs, his body shaking with want, and need, as Sam holds him still. Sam knows his brother’s ready to come apart, but Dean holds his position, keeps himself upright, his cock hard, dripping pre-cum onto the floor as he clenches tight around Sam’s thickness. 

Dean lets a string of screams and cures out as the intense pleasure sores higher, and Sam’s even more impressed that even at the height of passion Dean’s standing strong, but it’s not what Sam wants. He wants Dean to come apart. He wants his brother to snap, to collapse into Sam’s arms like a puppet with its strings cut. 

Sam grins wider, holds Dean tighter as he picks up the pace, and snaps his hips back and forth as he fucks Dean hard, pushes into his brother’s hole with short sharp thrusts, hitting Dean’s prostrate with every upstroke. The crowd cheers, some people toast the brothers, delighted by the sensual show. 

Sam knows Dean’s almost there, and thrusts harder, faster, almost there himself, almost. He takes a deep breath, pushes in hard, and fast and feels Dean clench around him as he comes, his body stiffening with pleasure, cum splattering against the wall in front of him as he falls forward, but Sam’s right there to catch him. Dean shakes, whining, his belly convulsing with the force of his ejaculation as pleasure zips up and down his spine. 

Sam grips Dean tight, fucks through his brother’s orgasm, thrusts into Dean’s quivering hole with quick, sharp snaps of his hips, once, twice, shouts Dean’s name as he comes. He feels and hears Dean sigh as he fills his brother with warm, sticky cum and he smiles victoriously. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/1242.html?thread=510682#t510682)


End file.
